U Killed It
by Michelle xox
Summary: Oneshot songfic to U Killed It by Lily Allen. Troy and one of his classmates get together after prom. Will the morning end up as lovely as the previous night? Pairing is a surprise. Just read it.


**Summary**: Oneshot songfic to U Killed It by Lily Allen. Troy and one of his classmates get together after prom. Will the morning end up as lovely as the previous night? Pairing is a surprise. Just read it.

**Pairing**: ... is a surprise! Well, not really, it's given away about 3/4 of the way through :P Maybe you'll get it before then. Who knows. Surprise pairings are always fun though :)

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing scattered throughout, and suggestive themes. Nothing too explicit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical, its characters, or Lily Allen's U Killed It.

**A/N**: Alright. This story starts out past-tense, cos the narrator is describing the events up to the point where it hits present. Just a little reminder, in case that confuses anyone.

Additionally, this story is not set anywhere in Disney's HSM plot. I just thought of it after listening to U Killed It way too many times, lol :D

**U Killed It**

_Sunday morning_

_We were lying in bed just the two of us under cover_

_Under cover..._

It was the night after prom, the classic night to lose our virginity. Well, okay, I'd already lost mine, but I took yours. I would never forget that night, even if you forgot me. As cheesy and cliche and annoying as that is.

And that morning, that gorgeous, sunny, all-too-perfect Sunday morning, where we both woke up and felt all the passion and lust from the previous night rekindle... it was almost pure bliss. The silence wasn't awkward, just comforting and soothing.

I'd die to go back to that moment, just before...

_With no warning_

_You suddenly became more than my lover..._

"I love you," I heard you whisper.

That godforsaken L bomb. I couldn't believe you did that. I was just sitting there, looking cute, and thinking about our little prom fling, which I totally hadn't been expecting, you know? And then you do _that _to me.

The bliss I thought I was in turned into chaos before my eyes. Before I even _did _anything. How fair was that?

_I've been waiting so very long for you to say it to me (say it to me)_

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm _resenting _that you said it or anything.

I've been waiting since I was a naïve little frosh. When I first saw your unavoidably blue eyes. Your brown mop of hair. You were almost irresistible and you knew it.

_I'd be skating,_

_Skating on thin ice if I don't agree..._

The shy, innocent expression on your face gradually faded into an anxious one as you awaited my reply. I knew you'd kill me if I didn't say anything, if I just up and left the hotel room we danced and made out our way into last night. Last night. _Last night._

Maybe I could pretend that I got a text and just run out of here.

So I don't have to deal with this.

_I know that you're the one for me_

_But it took me by surprise_

_and if I say it back to you_

_I can't look you in the eye_

_I don't want to lose you_

_But I don't want to confuse you_

Well, alright, I already acknowledged that I want you. Sorely. Almost embarrassingly. It's just... it was sudden! I was totally taken aback. Stunned.

All that I know is that if I whispered a quick "I love you too", it would be meaningless. It'd be like a terrorist saying "Sorry" after killing a thousand people. Yeah, that bad. Okay? I'm sorry in advance for the politically incorrect remark.

I'm not even being selfish or anything like that. It's that I don't want you to leave me and whatever relationship we're in because I mess up and lie to you. I can't lie, Troy. It's a weakness.

And if I said something elusive... well, that'd just confuse you, and I don't want that either. It's all for your welfare that I'm keeping my mouth shut, Troy. I swear.

_I guess that this is my cue, to give you my reply..._

Now you look expectant. I can tell you want me to say something. Anything. You look embarrassed... okay, okay, it's not time for a psychological evaluation.

You want me to blurt out the truth? Well, fine, if you really want me to... here goes, doll...

_And you killed it_

_You killed it_

_You killed it with I love you_

_And you killed it_

_You killed it_

_You killed it with I love you_

The truth slid out of my mouth like word vomit. "You killed it!" I heard myself shout, and you just recoiled and looked like you wanted me to fall off a cliff and die. Simultaneously.

"You killed it," I elaborate, "With I love you." The expectancy on your face yet again transformed, this time into pure, unadulterated anger.

You're angry at me?! I'm not the one that _killed this blissful prom fling_!! Hey, asshole, it's your fault!

Or, alright, maybe it isn't. Why aren't you saying anything?! Don't give me a disappointed look.

Oh, jesus.

_And you killed it_

_With I love you_

_What am I supposed to say back to you?_

_And you killed it, with I love you_

_With I love you..._

I hate when you look disappointed, Troy. You _know _that.

"What am I supposed to say back to you?" I inquire peacefully, trying very hard to control _my _anger. You don't say a word. Nothing. It's like you're trying to control your own word vomit.

I notice that you've scooted yourself back over to the other side of this suddenly-way-too-small bed. Well, that's just great, isn't it? You're pissed at me.

_I know it's only_

_Only three little words that I seem to be so scared of (I'm so scared of)_

"I love you" seems trivial, but it's not. It's called "The L Bomb" for a reason. It's a big deal!

Alright, fine... I know it's only three little words, Troy. I'm not stupid at all. I'm just scared, you know? Maybe I'm scared of your ex's wrath. Maybe of you in general. I don't know, okay?

Just trust me that it's better that I didn't lie.

_So please show me_

_How to get these words off the tip of my tongue and out of my mind_

One thing that I do know for sure, babe, is that I have _something _to say. Thing is, I don't know what it is. Maybe you can show me how to get these words out. More sex?

Okay, that was a joke. A bad one, but still. I'm trying to lighten the mood. I'm trying to fix things.

Oh, you're asleep.

It figures.

_I know that you're the one for me_

_But it took me by surprise_

_and if I say it back to you_

_I can't look you in the eye_

_I don't want to lose you_

_But I don't want to confuse you_

Do I need to go through this all again, Troy? Even though you're not listening to me. I care about you. Immensely. More than I should. I wish you'd understand. It's not that I dislike being known as, you know, a bitch, it's just that said reputation makes it difficult for me to want to commit to anyone.

But I guess it's just the "status quo" holding me back.

I really, really don't want to lose you, Troy...

_I guess that this is my cue, to give you my reply..._

And for what would be the first time in my life, after considering my "Ice Queen" reputation and its effect on our relationship, I'm speechless. Not just speechless. My mind has stopped moving. There's a nice big traffic jam on my road of life.

Thanks a lot, Troy.

_Repeat Chorus_

_I have been thinking about what you said_

_Three little words running round in my head_

_There's no one else that I'd rather be next to_

_I guess that what I'm trying to say is "I love you"_

... now that my mind has begun working again, Troy-boy, I've decided that you mean a lot to me. _A lot _a lot. More than friends, at least. Which is hard for my fear-of-commitment self to wrap her head around. But I know it.

I mean, it's not like I'd want to be next to Chad (ew), or Jason, or Zeke, or any of the other nasty guys at East, in this bed. It's you I'd like to be with most, even though I hate admitting it.

I really, really hate admitting it, actually. Wait, why aren't I vocalizing this?

"Troy?" I murmur quietly.

You mumble something in your sleeplike stupor. "I don't want to talk to you." I think that's what you said.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to me, because I know what I'm trying to say." I state, my voice much louder and confident now.

Then you, Troy, open your eyes and look at me with that same expectant look from earlier. "Oh?" You say. Obviously half-interested.

"It's–" I pause. This is going to take a lot of courage, energy – oh, fuck it. "I love you."

"Love you too, Shar." Hey, hey, wait, I wanted to kiss... oh, more sex, that's fine too.

-fin-

**A/N: **It was supposed to be a little funny, a little romantic, a little cheesy. And yes, it was a Troypay! Love that pairing.

I'll be writing more in the future.

Love, Michi


End file.
